


cross over the starlight

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AtLA AU, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, mentions of character death (not a main character btw)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: baekhyun is a reluctant fire prince, but at least he has jongdae
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	cross over the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> title from [here](https://youtu.be/eNaw4OHMZyY)

Jongdae stares at the Fire Nation prince next to him while he attempts to consult with men older than him who still refuse to listen. He admires his friend’s energy and determination to have his advisors actually take his words into consideration but they’re old and crotchety - steadfast in their ways. 

By the third round of nose picking by one of Baekhyun’s generals, Jongdae interrupts. “General Zhang,” he glares pointedly at the man despite his nerves chilling the tips of his fingers while he clenches his fists, “If you’re going to continue to ignore Prince Byun, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Too many gentle reminders have gone in one ear and out the other to you and I’m not the only one who has noticed. It’s blatant disrespect.” 

Baekhyun’s surprised intake of breath at Jongdae’s outburst doesn’t go unnoticed and Jongdae feels his friend’s hand wrap delicately around his wrist. A ‘Jongdae’ murmured in warning under his breath. It’s only then that he realizes he had stood from his seat at the long table. 

The General’s face ignites, more crimson than the fires that blaze behind them all, “It seems you’ve forgotten your place here. Or should we talk about where you’re from, lightni-”

“Actually General,” Baekhyun’s voice interrupts him, ringing through the silent room. Jongdae turns his head to see his friend standing next to him now, chest puffed out in what would be an almost adorable way if the matter at hand wasn’t so serious. “ _ You’re  _ the one who’s best interest it would be to remember  _ their _ place. You are my subordinate and while I may lack extensive knowledge in battle, I had to fight my way to this position just like you. I’ve earned the respect of all those around me, it seems, except for you and the other advisors sitting before me.” He looks each of them in the eyes and Jongdae takes pride in the way their shoulders slump under Baekhyun’s scrutiny. Jongdae resists the urge to mutter a  _ ‘finally’  _ under his breath. 

The Prince opens his mouth to speak again when the giant doors across the room swing open and his father steps in. He carries himself with a regality Jongdae could only ever hope to possess one day and comes to stand behind Baekhyun. His hands rest gently on his son’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. Jongdae sees the tension slip from his friends shoulders like the waves of the ocean shore he’s so used to swimming in. 

“I see there seems to be quite the problem here,” the Fire Lord begins, corner of his lip twitching in amusement - a look seen on Baekhyun countless times. “Baekhyun, son, you’re free to leave. Your uncle wishes to see you and Jongdae in his study. I’ll finish this up here.” 

Baekhyun huffs through his nose, resigned, and turns to bow to his father before tugging Jongdae along out of the War Room. Halfway down the hallway, Jongdae realizes Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of his wrist. 

-

“Can’t believe I got sent here as a  _ ‘time out’, _ ” Baekhyun kicks the sand below his feet as they step off the ship and onto the island. The pout on his lips amuses Jongdae to no end. He reaches out and pokes his friend’s cheek, resulting in getting his hand slapped away. 

“I don’t think a vacation to Ember Island is really a punishment Baek,” Jongdae counters while they trudge to Baekhyun’s family house. 

The beach is empty save for a family, the staff and the guards that accompanied them on their trip. Baekhyun’s uncle had suggested he take a week off to relax since his father had returned finally. Jongdae knew Baekhyun took it the wrong way - thinking this was him being disciplined for not ruling well in his father’s absence - and spent nearly the entire boat ride trying to cheer the Prince up to no avail. 

“Whatever, I’m just gonna spend all day sleeping anyways. You go have fun,” Baekhyun mutters and dumps his belongings inside the front doors of the house. Before he manages to make it up the stairs, Jongdae rushes up behind his friend, pulling his back to Jongdae’s chest. “Oh, you mean you want me to go play alone on the beach? Just me and my lonesome?”

Baekhyun leans his head back on Jongdae’s shoulder and lets out a long suffering sigh, “I should make you,” he pauses and turns around, stepping back to bring his arms down, gripping Jongdae’s wrists and giving him an odd look. “Why did you agree to come with me anyways? I know you’re my best friend and all, and I-”

“Do you really think I’d make you come here alone and deal with all the other stuck up jerks who traipse around here like they own the place,” Jongdae explains, pulling his arms out of Baekhyun’s reach to cross his own. 

His friend tilts his head, “Jongdae, they kind of  _ do  _ own the place. We’re gonna have to deal with them too considering it’s vacation season.” If he notices Jongdae’s dodged answer, he says nothing. 

“Anyways,” Jongdae huffs, “Go get the room settled and meet me outside. I wanna take a walk with you.” 

Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s indigence, an annoying little laugh that Jongdae absolutely isn’t fond of or anything. Doesn’t find it endearing in the slightest. “Jeez, Dae, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re trying to woo me or something like that,” Baekhyun says aloof, before walking up the stairs and out of Jongdae’s sight. 

When his friend is finally gone with all their things, Jongdae lets out a strangled sigh. “Or something like that,” he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. He had been the one to suggest to Baekhyun’s Uncle that they go on the trip in the first place, unfortunately also having to admit his feelings for Baekhyun to the other man. Thankfully for Jongdae, Baekhyun’s Uncle had no qualms and instead thought they would make a great pair for the future of the Fire Nation. There had never been a time where Jongdae had blushed harder. It was different to have feelings than it was admitting it out loud. Telling someone had made it real, and not just the butterflies in his stomach whenever Baekhyun would send boxy smiles his way. 

“So,” Baekhyun interrupts Jongdae’s thoughts, bumping into his shoulder as he twirls past him, walking backwards in the sand. He’s grinning and it’s nothing new. Nothing Jongdae hasn’t seen before, and yet here he is, finding himself struck speechless at the sight of a smile. “Where are ya takin’ me?” Baekhyun has traded his stiff Prince outfit for loose, maroon, cotton shorts and a nearly threadbare top that only covers his chest and back. His arms and sides exposed to the harsh, warm wind and Jongdae is treading dangerous territory. It’s not often he gets to gaze upon his friend so unabashedly - them being under the constant scrutiny of Fire Nation officials and advisors, boring old men and women. But here, he gets to look. And look. And look. 

“Uh,” He swallows down the dryness in his throat, “Just wanted to go for a walk actually. It’s almost sunset. Figured we could watch it together down at the point, like when we were kids.” 

Baekhyun stills, the sun outlining his form, casting golden rays around him and Jongdae has to look away, be it from the sun itself or Baekhyun’s inherent brightness, he’ll never say. “If you give me a piggyback ride there, I’ll accept your boring plans,” Baekhyun laughs, dancing away from the sand Jongdae kicks in his direction. 

“You insult my plans, then expect me to go through the great deal of carrying you?” Jongdae scoffs, turning away from Baekhyun and walking a few steps, though he knows his friend will fall for his antics. 

Warmth jolts through him when Baekhyun’s arms come up to circle his waist and squeeze him, nearly sending them both flying forward with force, “Jongdae, Dae, Sweetness, My Best Friend, you know how sensitive my feet are, and how hot this sand is,” he whines in Jongdae’s ear. He doesn’t have to look at Baekhyun to see he’s pouting - the expression is already forever ingrained in Jongdae’s precious memories. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae headbutts his friend, “You’re the Fire Prince. Nothing is too hot for you. You bend fire.” 

“And you bend lightning but you still act like I shock you when I touch you,” Baekhyun cuts back and Jongdae knows he probably doesn’t mean anything by it. The other man has always been oblivious to Jongdae’s feelings. Despite this, he still finds himself tensing under Baekhyun’s grip until the other relaxes and his arms fall to his sides. Jongdae struggles with wanting the other’s hands all over him and at the same time, nowhere near him. He struggles with quieting that voice in his head that tells him to stop being a coward. 

“Yeah, whatever Prince Dumb, stop whining, I’ll carry you but see if I do anything else after you called my plans boring,” Jongdae relents with a small smile on his face that grows wider when Baekhyun fixes him with a look and hops on his back. His friend's arms cross in front of Jongdae’s chest and his own hands come up to grip Baekhyun’s thighs as they make the trek across the black sand to the south end of the island. There’s a small pier that overlooks the ocean that they’d found as kids and it had become their hiding place when their families would bring them during all those summers. 

A walk is never silent with Baekhyun. He goes on and on about the Generals and how awful they are despite all the years since the war ended. Sadly, tensions between the Nations were at an all time high again - little border fights, attacks on temples. It was what kept Baekhyun’s father away from their home so often. All the Nation’s leaders feared another war, only this time there was no Avatar to solve their problems. It kept Baekhyun up at night too, Jongdae would always hear him pacing in the room next to him. Sometimes, Jongdae would head to the kitchens for a late night snack when his own sleeping problems presented themselves, and he’d find Baekhyun sitting out by the water fountain, deep in thought. Jongdae feared his friend, only in the middle of his twenties, had too much responsibility on his shoulders. It had been half of the reason he’d suggested this vacation, ignoring his own selfish reasons. 

“Baek, you know we’re on vacation right? A break. That means no War Room talk. No politics. You’re supposed to relax here,” Jongdae chides gently and sets his friend down before they have to hop up on the giant black rocks leading to the ocean. 

They climb to the top before Baekhyun speaks. Settling in their old spots like it hasn’t been years since they’ve last been here. Feet dangling off the little cliff’s edge while the waves flow beneath them. Their arms and thighs brush while they lean back, soaking up the last of the setting sun’s rays.

“I know,” Baekhyun mumbles after lying back completely. “I know,” he repeats, eyebrows drawing in and Jongdae notes the frustration in his features. Wants to smooth the little wrinkle on his forehead. Wants to take away all his worries. His fingers pull up the grass between them and he plays with them, pulling them apart as he takes the time to figure out his words. Jongdae reaches up and grabs one of his hands, squeezing it, pulls it back down between them. His hearth thrums beneath his chest, different yet almost the same as when lightning passes through him. Lately it’s been getting harder to differentiate between the feeling Baekhyun gives him and the powerful element that he wields. 

Neither of them look at each other. They stare at the sky, watching the dark reds, oranges and yellows make way to indigo and that all consuming black of the night sky. 

“You know, my father is really sick Jongdae,” Baekhyun begins, voice tight and thin. “He doesn’t look like it because he’s good at hiding these things. You have to be when you’re the leader of an entire nation. And I’ve spent so long trying to get here and he’s not even my real father. How am I supposed to lead the Fire Nation like him when everyone knows I’m not-” 

Jongdae quiets him by sitting up, turning his head to give Baekhyun a stern look. “Baekhyun, being born into the royal family doesn’t automatically make you a good ruler. There are plenty of examples showcasing that. A good ruler isn’t always someone born to play the part, but someone who makes themselves into a good person. Power makes good men great and bad men worse. You are already a great man Baekhyun and I, along with millions of others know you’ll be a wonderful Fire Lord. Those moronic generals are stuck in their old ways and always will be, but that’s why you can’t give into their delusions that only a royal born can be royalty.” 

He sees Baekhyun turn his head away, and he thinks maybe he’d gone a bit too far but his brain to mouth filter has left him. “I’ll be there with you. To help you when you need it. When it gets rough. The whole way. You know that, Prince Idiot? I’d follow you to the ends of the world.”  _ That  _ had been too far, though now the words are out there and he can’t take them back. It’s an odd feeling, a chill in his veins when his body flows with fire normally. He recognizes the feeling as nervousness - a common feeling when he’s around Baekhyun. It’s not exactly a confession but it might as well have been. His cheeks burn along with the last rays of sun peeking over the watery horizon and he turns to retract his statement when a hand comes up to wrap around the back of his neck. 

Baekhyun tugs him down too fast and Jongdae has to throw a hand out into the grass by his friend’s head before their lips are meeting in a messy uncoordinated kiss. Their noses smash uncomfortably and Jongdae pulls back just a bit to see a bewildered Baekhyun below him, mouth gaping like he can’t believe he just did that. “I uh- Baek?” Jongdae questions, trying to figure out what’s going on. Never in a million lifetimes did he think Baekhyun would return his affections and yet. 

“Can we-,” Baekhyun falters, eyes darting back and forth until he seems to give up on words, settling instead, on pulling Jongdae down again only this time much slower and their lips meet again just as the sun dips completely below the surface of the water. Jongdae’s eyes close with it’s descent and he breathes into the kiss, sighing when Baekhyun’s fingers move to palm his jaw, thumb stroking his cheekbone. Jongdae wonders how he’s ever supposed to bend again when nothing will give him this same warmth, same rush as kissing Baekhyun does. Where his insides were warm embers before, now they’re molten lava and with it all his love for Baekhyun spilling out. 

“Wait, wait,” he pulls back catching his breath, “I- We have to talk about this.” He’s surprised his words managed to come out as coherently as they did considering his brain has melted along with the rest of his body. Baekhyun below him still wears a blissed out expression with a hint of his usual smug smile and Jongdae rewards his own self control not to lean back in and kiss the little smirk away. 

“Jongdae, did you really think I was that dense? This whole time?” Baekhyun questions, a little laugh in his voice but Jongdae sees something else in his eyes. “Had I truly not been obvious enough?” There it is, the little edge of doubt that his words are usually carried with. 

Jongdae lets out a choked breath and falls onto Baekhyun’s chest, bringing his hand up to messily rub Baekhyun’s face. “I call you ‘Prince Idiot’ and ‘Prince Dumb’ for a reason but it looks like we’re both the idiots here,” he pauses and lets his hand blindly find Baekhyun’s jaw. Leaves it there. “Do you remember when we first came here as kids?” His fingers trace up from Baekhyun’s jawline to his cheekbone, dance over the soft skin there and his heart thrums under his fingertips. He feels Baekhyun nod and continues. “That summer after we finally finished our bending training and your dad brought us here to celebrate becoming masters. Everyone had been so proud because we weren’t even twenty yet and you and I snuck out after dinner.” 

“Except you had to go and one up me and learn how to bend lightning,” Baekhyun cuts in with no real heat. Jongdae snorts and pinches Baekhyun’s ear in retaliation. 

“Anyways,” he huffs, “We came here. Did this same thing. You were weirdly into the stars and all their meanings and I laughed at you but then the later it got into the night I realized that I had sat there and listened to you for hours and that I could’ve listened to you for hours more. I realized how ridiculously beautiful you were. Not just in looks but in the way you spoke about even the little things you were passionate about. About the way you care for the silly turtleducks that bite at your ankles. The way you care about everyone - even those who don’t deserve it. Even me. I know… it’s unbelievably cheesy but I’ve been in love with you for so long, I can’t remember a time when my heart hasn’t belonged to you.”

He feels Baekhyun’s chest shaking in laughter. “That is cheesy, even for you.” His hand reaches up to tilt Jongdae’s face up, to meet his eyes and even at this angle he still finds Baekhyun more radiant than the sun that gives them their life. “But it’s so very you, and it’s the you  _ I  _ fell for. How could I not love you back when you make me feel like if the world was ending, just holding your hand would make everything okay. Who else is gonna voluntarily stay by my side through all of this huh?” 

Jongdae slaps his chest, chuckling. “Ah, so you love me out of convenience. I’m sure one of the Ember Island Sisters is still around, maybe she’d wanna stick by your side,” he jokes and receives a pinch to his side that has him rolling over, off Baekhyun in laughter. 

“Threaten me with something like that again and I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Banish me? Who’s gonna protect you from hot sand and turtleducks?” 

“I take it back, I’ve fallen for a menace,” Baekhyun moans and covers his eyes with his forearm. Jongdae leans back over him to see the other man’s droopy eyes peeking out from underneath his arm and he places a kiss to the middle of his chest just because he can. His friend’s eyes darken as he places another kiss further up his chest, just at the dip between his collarbones. He’s spent so long not being able to touch. To kiss. “But you have fallen for me?” Jongdae questions, still feeling the slightest sliver of doubt. 

Baekhyun places both of his hands on the sides of Jongdae’s face and pulls him up into a deep kiss and Jongdae thinks  _ ‘oh’.  _ Their mouths slot together perfectly, pushing and pulling like they were made for each other and Jongdae thinks in some way they were. 

-

Months later, Baekhyun stands behind the massive double doors of the palace that open to face the immense courtyard filled with his people, all awaiting his coronation. He adorns the Fire Lord robes, only missing the hairpin which his uncle promised to be the one placing it on his head since his father couldn’t. 

Baekhyun’s heart beats so wildly in his chest, for a moment he considers turning around and running away. Calling off the coronation and denouncing himself as Fire Lord and hiding in his bedroom but then warm arms circle around his midsection, careful not to crease his robes and he melts back into the body that greets him. “What took you so long?” Baekhyun murmurs when Jongdae presses a quick kiss to the side of his head. Jongdae releases him and Baekhyun lets himself be spun around by his boyfriend, trying not to shy under Jongdae’s dark but appreciative gaze. 

Jongdae holds out his hands and Baekhyun spots two moonstone bracelets. “I was getting these, I know they weren’t supposed to be ready yet but I kind of paid to have them rushed and-” Baekhyun cuts him off with his lips. Pulling him in softly and lingering for a bit too long considering who they were in the company of. He pulls away a bit flustered, clears his throat and watches as Jongdae does the same. Though he’s glad to know he’s not the only one affected. 

“Can you put mine on? And I’ll do yours?” He asks Jongdae who nods and holds out his left wrist. Baekhyun unclasps the bracelet and fixes it around Jongdae’s wrist. Not breaking eye contact with the other, he pulls Jongdae’s hand up and kisses his knuckles, feeling the way Jongdae’s hand physically warms because he can’t hold himself back. 

He wants to say he’s better than Jongdae but when the other places the bracelet on his wrist and copies his actions, placing gentle kisses along each of his knuckles, Baekhyun’s knees shake a little. Some Fire Lord he is. But then Jongdae’s hand is sliding down and interlacing their fingers. They stand side by side in front of the double doors and Jongdae squeezes his hand. 

“You ready?” Baekhyun asks, trying to make sure his voice sounds strong and clear. He’s about to address nearly his entire nation. 

Jongdae grins, eyes crinkling in the way that makes Baekhyun’s heart skip, and faces him. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I-” Baekhyun stumbles as they take a single step forward but then Jongdae squeezes his hand again and it’s like they’re back at Ember Island. Everything fades away. Becomes meaningless when Jongdae is next to him. “I can do this,” he reassures himself, nodding to Jongdae. 

“I told you. I’d follow you everywhere, this is no exception. Alright?” And then Jongdae is ushering them forward, opening up the doors, the sound of Baekhyun’s beating heart muffled by the cheers of his people and the hand gripped in his.

“Alright.” 

-

**Author's Note:**

> this is a byproduct of me being self indulgent and watching atla nonstop since it came out on netflix again. 
> 
> uh to clear up some things, baekhyun was adopted by his 'dad' at a young age, i know its fire nation custom to have an actual child heir to the throne but his adoptive father has no real kids so, baekhyun it is. thats why his generals dont like listening to him. 
> 
> also, lightning bending isn't bad if handled the right way but of course, some of the elder generals would see jongdae being able to do that and they would have it out for him though he never really uses it. 
> 
> also also im too tired and this is the first thing ive written in two months so forgive any inaccuracies and such and such 
> 
> i have a twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight) if you wanna follow me ig


End file.
